Angel With A Shotgun
by swiggity swame this is my name
Summary: The Doctor meets a new species. He has heard of them but doesn't believe any of the rumors. It takes him to meet them to figure out the truth


**I**_** am back from disappearing! **_

**i wrote it on mah kindle. pls be kind on spelling**

**I'll most likely write the beginning in a few dayss**

* * *

Aluxios drops him on the floor. He grunts then Aluxios scratches his side. The Doctor makes a quick grab for his sonic screwdriver it Aluxios bites his hand , making him drop it. The Doctor makes a cheap attempt at a sucker punch but Aluxios bites his hand again. Using the good hand he wipes his face off. Dirt, blood and drool cover his face.  
Reaching out for his sonic screwdriver, he gives a grunt. His enemy laughs then kicks it away. The Doctor gives a sigh then winces as the pain hits him.  
"I don't like violence but you, Aluxios, are making me. I don't want to end another race but you turned just like the daleks." The Doctor says breathing hard slightly. The mighty tyrant of the Doxtlos barks a laugh and gives a toothed grin.  
"Like a Dalek? I think we're worse." He then places a paw on his shoulder ripping his brown suit. Blood seeps through it and Aluxios continues "Such a shame. I'm willing to end another race. Imagine, The one who kills The Doctor! Such a title! Ooh even better, the one who kills The Timelords." He smirks and picks up the screwdriver in his mouth. Slowly wiping the blood from his mouth, The Doctor says "Been there. Done that. I've killed them all. Inside at least." With that he boosts his self up. He turns to Aluxios.

"Oh Doctor, you've heard of me. I've heard of you too. Traveled with girls, some men. What was your last one? Hmm Amelia Williams?" Aluxios taunts him whilst circling him. The Doctor clenches his jaw.

"Don't you dare speak her name."

"The Girl Who Waited. Amelia Pond, it was. You lied. Said it was five minutes. Aww but she's dead now isn't she?" As he kept talking, his muscles tensed. His fur went from a brown to a red.

"How are you getting all this information?" The Doctor asks, his voice cracking slightly on 'all'. Aluxios smirks "From your blood. You have a larger kill count than me! Ooh what's this? A girl called Donna Noble. What a shame. Someone like red heads." He changes into a young Amelia. The Doctor gasps at the pain in his hearts that suddenly hit him like a bag of bricks.

"Doctor? You said five minutes...why would you lie to me? They're monsters in my bedroom. I could have died. Don't you know?" The fake her said. A single tear drops down his face. Close to crying, The Doctor drops on his knees forgetting who's in his presence, only seeing the young Pond.

"I'm sorry Amelia Pond. If it would have prevented your death I wouldn't have left you waiting. I swear if I could go back, I would" tears rolls down his face and Aluxios laughs. The Doctor, remembering who is actually was, begs "Please stop. Stop just stop, STOP!" The Doctor yells finally as Aluxios talks about how great his adventures were with her.

"I can't take it anymore! Kill me, I can't stand bearing the weight of every single companion dead or forgotten or trapped. I JUST DO IT! IT'S FINALLY MY TURN! Amy and Rory were married, had a child and was ready to settle down. Like normal humans. They didn't want to do this any more. I am the reason they're dead." The Doctor says on his knees, glaring at the ground as if it gave this particular punishment to him. Closing his eyes, the fake Amy's hair turns blond. Looking up the doctor only says one word: No. Quickly a blonde 19 years old appeared with arched eyebrows, heavyish makeup and slightly large lips.

"You said You're plan would work. I was going to stay with you forever." The fake Rose says. It's small but packs saddness. The Doctor says in a small voice "I know." Aluxios laughs again still as Rose. The Doctor says nearly whimpering  
"Please if you have any kindness, just kill me now. I hate myself. I'm tired of everyone thinking 'Here comes The Doctor! He'll save the day!' NO! I am nothing but a bloody monster. Once someone said Its worth it. I don't want to be the one who tells your family or friends that they're dead. If they're dead, it's because of me! I am the Oncoming Storm. I should change me name to The Storm." With that his companion bursts through the door looking confused.

"Why are sayin that to a little girl?" She asks. Instead of Rose, there's Melody Pond.

"Help me, he's yelling non sense!" With that Georgia picks up Melody, dropping her gun.

"Doctor, don't scare little gir-" before she could finish a single shot echoes in the room. Little fake Melody screams and jumps out of her arms then starts rolling around screaming.

"DOCTOR! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"SHUT UP AND WATCH." After The Doctor screams, Aluxios returns to his original form. The Doctor bends down at eye level with him. Aluxios slowly rising, blood pouring out of his side. His dark eyes seemed to shine compared to his body.

"People read you as if you were a god. An angel perhaps. More like an Angel With A Shotgun. Doctor, you will suffer more than you ever have." With that, he flopped dead. Georgia eyes wide asks "who and what is that?"

"Aluxios. He was the ruler of the Doxtlos. They mix their DNA with humans, thus the human face and personality."

"Who were they to you?"

"Nothing but dirt."


End file.
